Of Vampires And Devils
by Dante'sRaven1993
Summary: DMC/R V Xover. Nero goes to Yokai Academy in Tsukunes Place. What if the barrier was put in place by Sparda, in his efforts to help demons/monsters live alongside humans, and how will this affect Nero. Rated M for language, and possibly violence later on
1. Ch1  Intros, A Vampire & An Awakening

Disclaimer: I own Neither Rosario + Vampire or Devil May Cry, They belong to their respective owners, I only own this awesome crossover idea. (Well, I think it's awesome)

**A/N –I intend on making many shameless anime/manga references, and various other references throughout this series (As a precaution – I own none of the intellectual properties I make reference to). I also just had to borrow a joke from the Abridged Rosario+Vampire series by BloodYokaiStudios **

"Speech" _thoughts_ **Demon Voice/Nero Transformed ****Inner Moka**___Letters/Signs/Notices/Lyrics etc_

_Well, I guess I really screwed up to end up where I am now. Here I am, sitting alone on a bus, heading to this high school in the middle of nowhere, all because I failed the entrance exams. It's not that I wasn't a good student and didn't study, it was the fact that my own hobbies took up much of my study. On the morning of the exams, I'd been tinkering with my sword, and I made a breakthrough in my new design, it was going to __completely change how I'd use a sword in fight,__ but of course, I remembered the exams and by some miracle, managed to turn up to have only missed half of the exam. But I was so close with getting the Red Queen to work, and to then learn I couldn't go to high school, it really killed me inside. My mum was torn up about it; she looked everywhere, but nowhere would accept a failure like me. But then she found somewhere, she wouldn't tell me where she found out about Yokai Academy, but apparently my father went there. Heh, Father, a name which seldom escaped my lips, the bastard that left my mother and me when I was only 3, the only thing he ever gave me was a broken pendant and 13 years of bitter emotions. My previous teachers told my mother this was the reason why I wasn't doing well in school, and why I failed the entrance exams. Ha, as if they knew the reason, these so called 'abandonment issues'. What do they know?_

_I bet you're wondering why a normal school student would have this sword. I took up fencing when I was 5. Well, I say took up; I mean my mum "encouraged" me to do it. From fencing I moved onto Kendo and then Laido, but I always had a thing for big European swords, which has led to me training in the use of a German Gross Messer__, __which I call Red Queen. But that is not the only thing which held up my school studies, I'm also an avid reader, but I'm particularly fond of Horror and monster lore, I just find it so fascinating. I don't know how to explain it, it's like… I have a connection to the myths and stories. But that's just ridiculous, I mean, those creatures don't exist do they? But enough of my musings and dwellings of the past, I have a future to look forward to. My name is Nero, I'm 16 years old and this is the story of my attendance at the Yokai Academy and how it changed my life forever._

!

The bus driver had seriously crept Nero out with his speech on how horrifying the school was. He guessed it was just a little joke he liked to pull on all the new students, but as he left the bus and looked at the surroundings, he began to reconsider taking his words seriously.

_This place really IS scary, who in their right minds would make a school out here_

The dense, bare woods, and a path which was littered with graves and skulls.

_Just what kind of school is this? I have a really bad feeling about this. But since I'm here, and the bus driver has already gone, I might as well make my way to the school_

As he threw his bag over his shoulder, he couldn't help but be reminded that he couldn't bring the Red Queen with to the academy

_I don't know how I'm gonna keep up my practice, I really hope there's some form of sword fighting club at the academy, at least then I can keep up my technique_

And with that, Nero made his way down the beaten dirt path.

_I wonder if this place will be like my last school. Maybe here, I could actually have friends here_

Little did he know, he would be meeting his first friend very shortly (and painfully).

!

_Well, this isn't how I envisioned my first meeting with someone to go, receiving a mountain bike in the back. But hey, weirder things have happened. So now I lay here contemplating what to do now as I recover from my injuries, my hand holding on to something, firm but soft. Wait a minute. _Nero opened his eyes, to find the owner of the bike was a girl with pink hair, dressed in a school uniform. And that's when he noticed his hand was on her thigh, dangerously close to hem of skirt. In his panic his grip tightened and the girl let out a moan. _Oh shit, oh shit, I can't be found like this, I'll be labeled as a pervert for sure _

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you; sometimes my vision goes a little blurry because of my anemia"

_Oh thank god, she hasn't noticed, now hopefully I can just move my hand away slowly…. _She then moved her legs and effectively locked his hand in place. Then she noticed his hand.

"Ahhh, what are you doing?" She screamed

Nero immediately tore his hand away from the girl and tried to get away as quickly as possible, stumbling backwards into a tree in the process.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to. I…" _Hey, why does she suddenly have vacant look on her face. Hang on, why's she moving closer to me, seriously this is a little creepy_

"You're bleeding" she stated almost monotonous

"I am?" _Seriously, what is with this girl? Even if she is cute, this is just too weird_

"I'm sorry it's because I'm a Vampire" She moved her face closer, tilting her head to the side

_Wait…what_

She clamped her mouth on his neck and began to drink his blood

_Ow, there goes my blood_

Almost as soon as she bit down, she released him, almost as if she'd remembered herself

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me, it's been so long since I've had any blood. I promise I won't do it again unless I have permission"

"No, no it's ok. Like you said you're sorry, and it won't happen again." _How did I end up in this situation_

"So… are you going to Yokai Academy as well?" She seemed eager to change the subject

"Yea, it's my first year"

"It's my first year too!" The happiness all too evident in her tone had reached its peak, but it then died down as she seemed to find her shoes very interesting "Since.. Since I don't anyone her, I was wondering if… if.. You'd like to be my friend?" She finished looking into my eyes, the blush on her cheeks making her look even cuter.

"S..Sure. I'd like that a lot" And the impossible happened as her already deep blush, seemed to go several shades deeper.

"So.. Erm…, my name is Moka Akashiya, what's your name?"

"My name is Nero" _Maybe my high school days won't be so bad, at least I've got a friend already_

_Nero. What a nice name. _Moka thought, she then took this time to actually look at the boy she'd practically violated and then gained the friendship of. He was wearing a deep blue trench coat with a red hoodie underneath, blue jeans and black boots. _Very unusual attire, maybe he grew up in the human world _She looked up to his face; he had white medium-length, unkempt hair, and piercing blue eyes. _Maybe he's a Vampire in his human form, I don't know of any other monster species that have white hair at such a young age. I'll have to ask him later._

!

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your form room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka"

_She seems pleasant enough_

"Now I'm sure you all already know, that this is a school for monsters"

_A school for….. What now?_

"Since the world is under the control of humans, for us demons to survive, we must learn to co-exist peacefully with humans. So for this reason, the number one rule at this school is: To stay in human form at all times, and to not reveal your true forms to your classmates"

_What, is this for real?_

"Hmm, boring rules" A voice dripping with contempt, it was the student sat next to Nero "Teacher, why can't we just eat the humans and have our way with the women?"

_What are you serious? I need to get out of here. NOW!_

"Well, erm…" She checked the class register "Saizou, you can't do that. Even if it was allowed, all the staff and students here are monsters. The school is also under a protective barrier from the human world. And if any unsuspecting human happened to stumble upon the school, they'll be killed on sight"

_Ahhh, what. I seriously have to get out, I'm gonna get killed if I stay here_

"Well, I happened to smell a human scent just now" _Oh crap, was he looking at me when he said that, this isn't good, I need a conveniently placed distraction_

"Umm, hello? Sorry I'm late to class, I got lost" _Hey I recognize that voice_

"Oh, that's okay" the teacher said, also glad for the distraction, since practically every head in the class was staring at the new arrival "Why don't you go take a seat, there's two not taken up by the back corner" The girl walked in, revealing herself to be Moka. _I knew I recognized her voice _She raised her face, which had been obscured by her locks as she stared at her feet. In that instant every male, in the class ogled her, declaring their unrequited love for her beauty. These seemed to go unheard as she locked eyes with Nero.

"Nero-kun! I'm so glad we're in the same class together" She somehow managed to transverse the length of the classroom instantly to get him in a death-hold of a hug. All Nero could do was chuckle nervously as he could see that looks he got from his fellow classmates _Man, I'm glad that none of these monsters have managed to kill me with these stares yet, I mean... If looks could kill, I reckon I'd be fish food by now. _He then gulped as he realized there was a high probability that there could be at least one of them here that could be capable of such a feat.

From that point, the rest of the lesson went by just as tensely, probably because what the guys saw as the cutest girl in school had only shown interest in Nero, or the fact that she had chosen to sit behind him. Then after the lesson, she had immediately attached herself to his arm, dragging him on an exploration trip around the school, earning Nero death glares from all males who saw him. But this negative attention seemed to go unnoticed to the blissfully ignorant vampire, who only had one thing on her mind at the moment.

_I need to find somewhere private where I can talk to him_

Unfortunately, they didn't find a place to themselves until after a run-in with Saizou, the beast who had all but claimed her for his own, and seemed willing to do anything to make her his. Nero had tried to defend her, but wound up on the receiving end of Saizou's fist. The beating only stopped there thanks to Nekonome-sensei. It was now that they found themselves slowly wondering the grounds of the school.

"You know," The ever-present blush burning "Nero-kun, you were my first"

"Errrrrr…." _Did I black out at some point today?_

"You were the first person I ever sucked blood from," _Oh, that's what she meant; I nearly had a fucking heart attack over nothing. Wait, why am I regarding her sucking my blood as nothing. _"It was so much better than the blood packs I had to drink from when I was growing up"

She broke from her momentary revelry

"So Nero-kun, what kind of monster are you?"

"Well erm... i... I'm" _Shit, what do I say, I can't tell her I'm a human, I'll be killed for sure_

Seeing Nero struggling to answer her question, she decided she'd seen him suffer enough "Oh, I forgot, we're not supposed to tell other students our true are we?"

"Ye-yes" _Thank you Moka, for saving me from your own question_

"I was wondering, since you know that I'm a vampire already, it's not really fair that I don't know what you are"

"I know it's not fair, but I don't fancy finding out the penalty for breaking the school rules" _If she only knew_

"Oh well, I suppose," She looked at her feet for a moment, then her eyes lit up "What if I guess what you are, that way you won't have actually told me" _Now I can finally figure out if he's a Vampire_

"Well okay, but one guess only, you sound like you know the answer already" _Oh this is going to be fun to see what she thinks I am_

"Okay then. Are you a Vampire? Like me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not. Out of curiosity though, why would you think I'm a Vampire" _I definitely wasn't expecting that_

"It was your hair, the only monsters which have white hair at such a young age are Vampires, and your red eyes I'm assuming are being hidden as to not reveal your true nature"

"But, you're a vampire, and your hair isn't white"

"That's, because of this," She held up her rosary necklace "Rosaries are used to seal a vampires power. My true vampire self is hidden, when I take it off, I become a really scary Vampire"

_Is she serious? Is this not really the real Moka? Is she really not human?_

"But even with our powers sealed, we still crave blood" She moved closer to Nero

"Huh... whoa Moka, what are you doing?"

"Ahhh my weakness" She closed her eyes as she dug her fangs into Nero's neck

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

!

_I've had enough of this school. I've already received countless death threats; every male student goes out of their way to make my life hell. I'm just glad that no one knows I'm human. The only good thing about this school is Moka, but it only seems she likes me for my blood. So here I am, ready to leave this school behind, backpack over my shoulder. I didn't even last a day. Won't mum be so proud?_

"Nero-kun! Where are you going"_ I was hoping I could avoid her_

"I can't help it Moka, I can't stand it at this school anymore. I just want to go to a human school"

"A human one…?" The look of shock all too evident, which quickly changed to one of grim determination "No way, you can't go off to some human school. I hate those humans!"

"What?" _She hates humans_

"You know …me… I actually went to a human school up until high school, I was so isolated" _None of them believed in monsters. I started to think I was weird, that I was different to everybody and it would be better if I wasn't there at all. That it'd be better if I disappeared_ "It was sooooo tough, but then I met you. You said I was all right, you didn't care that I was a Vampire, and it's the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone"

_You don't understand. You don't understand why I can't stay here_

"You can't go Nero," She was almost pleading "If we stick together and work hard, we can make it through high school"

"Moka, IF, I was one of those humans you hate..." Nero visibly gulped at this point _Well here goes_ "Would still stop me from leaving?"

"Huh?"

"Moka, I'm human"

"What!" _No it couldn't be, it just couldn't_

"I'M A HUMAN; I wound up at this school by mistake. The look on your face when you found out was all I needed to see. I don't belong here after all anyway

"I… Wait Nero..." She reached for his arm

"Let go! You hate humans right!" Nero screamed at Moka, tearing his arm from her grasp "Oh and excuse me from being a friend to a monster!. And with that, He ran, ran as fast as his legs could take him. He barely heard Moka's strangled scream of his name. All that mattered was getting away from this school.

Moka had followed Nero into the forest. This time alone allowed her some valuable reflection time.

_Why did he have to run off like that? Couldn't he understand how I felt, even though I had grown to hate humans around me? It was only from my own experiences of growing up in their schools. Knowing that Nero-kun is human doesn't change how I feel, he was my first ever friend. The first person to accept me for who I was, not WHAT I was. If he could do that for me, then I am more than willing to do the same for him, to look past the surface_

She quickened her pace, determined to catch him and make him listen to her apology for her sudden reaction. It was in her bitter determination that she didn't notice the lone figure that had been stalking her.

_Hehehehehe, now's my chance to get Moka-san to myself _

And Saizou set off in pursuit of his prey. He slowly approached Moka and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't escape. She let out a scream, but he didn't care, it only served to excite him more  
"My my Moka, what are doing out here all by yourself."

"Ugh, let… go of me… Saizou" She struggled against his grip, but it was useless

"I don't know why you're struggling. You want this. Every female wants this, the honour of being chosen by the Great Saizou to be his mate"

"No I don't! Let go of me!"

"No, I'm going to enjoy this, and if you know what's good for you, you will too"

As Saizou tried to turn Moka around to face him, she instinctively kicked out at him. Her aim was true as she solidly connected with his crotch, causing him to cry out in pain and release his grip as he shoved her to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed "I was going to be gentle with you, but you've just lost that chance" His body began violently shaking as he suddenly grew larger; his school uniform was torn to shreds as he transformed into his true monster form. With renewed vigor, he stalked slowly towards Moka as she cowered at the base of a tree. Saizou's tongue hung limply from his mouth, dripping saliva as he moved closer, and just as he was about to lick her;

"Hey, leave her alone!"

"Nero-kun!" Shouted Moka, her eyes sparkling from the welled up tears, and her own happiness.

_Fuck, fuck, what do I do? What do I do?_

Saizou reared his ugly head "And why should I, she's my prize"

"Well Saizou, no disrespect, but you ain't exactly a looker, and I personally feel she could do much better. Besides, god only knows where that tongue of yours has been"

_Where the hell did all that come from, did I seriously just trash-talk this… thing._

"You impertinent fool, how dare you insult the Great Saizou, my tongue is like my right hand"

"Yeah, and we all know what you do with your right hand, please I already have enough things to keep me up at night"

"Why you little shit" He emitted a thunderous roar as he charged at Nero

_Shit he's faster than he looks. Maybe I can dodge…._

That was about as far as he got before he was lifted off his feet by the sheer power of Saizou's attack. He hurtled straight into a tree;

_Owwwwwwww that's gonna hurt in the morning. Screw that, it hurts now. I think my arm's broken _

And slumped at the base of the tree.

"Nero-kun, Noooo!" Moka screamed.

Nero was barely conscious; darkness was creeping at the edges of vision. The last thing he saw was Saizou growl in triumph and turn towards a sobbing Moka.

_MOKA-SAN!_

The darkness took him.

!

"**POWER! GIVE ME MORE…. POWER!"**

Nero snapped his eyes open, he'd never felt anything like this. He felt pure power coursing through his veins. He felt so… alive. The power seemed to be concentrated in his right arm, he looked down. He almost screamed in terror. His arm, it no longer looked human. It appeared to be red, reptilian skin, with pulsating veins of blue light. This same light also encompassed his palm and fingertips. But the arm didn't feel out of place, it felt like it belonged, like it was a part of him that was always missing.

He didn't even notice that Saizou was staring at him, with an almost comical expression of fear on his face _His power level, it's over 9000! That's Impossible _

Nero looked up at the trembling monster, a smirk played his lips

"**My, my, the tables have turned haven't they? What happened to the GREAT Saizou?" **

He climbed to his feet, all too aware of the blistering pain in his right arm _Ahhh, it must be broken, but I have to protect Moka. Why does my voice sound different, wait I'm not talking, but the words are leaving MY lips, what the hell is happening, _It's like something else is controlling my body, and I'm stuck inside as a spectator

"**What's the matter?"**

He stepped closer to him, cradling his arm

"**Cat. Got. Your. Tongue" **Each word laced with pure venom. He spotted Moka, still cowering by the tree.

"**Moka-san, are you ok?" **

She looked up at Nero, a look of awe and surprise on her face, _His eyes, they're red. Is he really a vampire_? Without thinking she got up and ran towards him. But Saizou expected as much.

"**No! Moka-san!" **

He reached out in a vain attempt to stop Saizou's attack, he shouldn't have been able to stop it, he was too far away, but it worked. An almost spectral extension of his right arm had manifested and placed itself between Moka and Saizou, effectively protecting her from his blows.

"**Quick Moka! Run" **he screamed, holding his broken arm in place, Saizou still pounding away with reckless abandon. And with each strike he could feel his strength draining; he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"**Moka**, **R** - run" He couldn't hold it any longer, he collapsed; the strain had proved too much. To his surprise he found himself land in a gentle embrace.

"Nero-kun" It was Moka, she'd made it to him. He looked up at her, a smile formed on lips as he lifted his left hand up to caress her face

"Go Moka, get help. Don't worry about me"

"No, I won't leave you Nero"

"It's okay, I'll be…." Unconsciousness took him again, his hand fell down from her face and caught her Rosario as it fell, removing it from the chain.

**A/N- Just edited some mistakes, and added a tiny bit in. No plot change so anyone who's read it won't have to re-read it.**

**vizard hollow  
Dante will be in it, but he won't appear for at least another chapter, it depends on how far the story progresses, in regards to your other question, I have machinations which will become clear in the next chapter.**


	2. Ch2 The Dream, Headmaster & 3's A Crowd

**A/N – I don't intend to have Yukari in this story, simply cos I don't like her, Get over it. Also I'm dropping the suffixes at the end of names; it only serves for me to make mistakes, so it's better if I remove them completely (I also refuse to put a disclaimer in every chapter, I mean come on, I didn't own Rosario or DMC when I started writing this, and I doubt it's about to change anytime soon **

"Speech" _thoughts_ **Demon Voice/Nero Transformed **_**Demon Thoughts**_**Inner Moka**___Letters/Signs/Notices/Lyrics etc_

The Rosario hadn't even reached the floor before the change began to take her over. Her pink hair bleached until it was white, her eyes slowly bled through to a deep crimson, while her pupils became slits. The aura she emitted was one of pure raw power. If Saizou had been scared before with Nero's little display of power, he was now literally 'shitting a brick'. But his pride refused to let him show his fear to this woman.

_No matter how powerful you are, you're still going to be mine_

Inner Moka rose from her crouched position, regarding Nero for a moment

_Thank you for protecting the other Moka, but I can take it from here. _

She looked up at the hulking form of Saizou, who seemed to be regaining his former courage, now that it was just him and her now.

"**You really are stupid little man aren't you, to think that you could ever best me" **Her voice dripped with contempt for the pathetic excuse of a monster before her. She bared her now more prominent fangs **"Learn your Place" **Saizou was launched out of clearing, and out of sight from the sheer force of Moka's roundhouse kick. Seeing as there was no more danger, she let down her guard; she took the time to look at Nero again.

_His power before it was so…. Strong. He's definitely not a vampire. What is he? _She glanced over at his right arm _What happened to his arm? It's back to normal again._ She took note of the faint blue markings which now adorned his appendage, _Now I don't think that was there before; you truly are a mystery Nero. I don't know what you are, but you're definitely not as human as you claim to be._ She spotted the Rosario lying on floor by Nero; she bent down and picked it up,

"**Until next time, Nero"** She replaced the Rosario, her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed by his side, her hair slowly bleeding back to its original shade of pink.

!

Nero walked down the empty hallways of the school, it was the dead of night and the atmosphere which occupied the school by day was replaced with a thick blanket of eerie silence. The only sounds heard were of his footsteps, echoing down the long corridor. He had no idea where he was going, but his feet seemed to know, as they were taking him along a path which was not of his choosing. The moon shone through the academy's windows, casting sporadic shadows along the floor.

His path seemed endless as he continued walking, unable to stop. He was growing all too aware of the increased throbbing sensation in his right arm. He wasn't surprised to see it had reverted to its 'monster' state, and was glowing periodically with the throbs.

His surroundings slowly bled away, as the cold, dark walls of the school were replaced with grey, candle-lit stone, the floors adorned with a crimson rug. Yet still his feet carried on with reckless abandon, the throbbing in his arm was becoming more frequent and intense.

He eventually reached a large, solid oak door, intricately decorated with what Nero assumed was gold. He fell to his knees as his legs went limp; he stood to find he had regained control of his body. _Well I've made it this far, I might as well see what's at the end of this _He reached forward and pushed open the door.

The room was extravagantly furnished, with bookshelves covering almost all of walls, only interrupted by a roaring fireplace, which cast dancing shadows across the room. A lone man was stood in the centre of the room, his back turned to him.

"Who are you?" He received no response, the man made no indication that he had heard Nero "Hey I'm talking to you, are you deaf or something"

"Can you hear it?" The man's voice was cold, almost monotonous; a slight tone of awe littered his voice

"Hear what, there's nothing to make a sound"

The man carried on as if he hadn't heard Nero "The cry of a soul" He looked over his shoulder at Nero "Tell me, what is your soul saying?"

Before Nero could answer the man, his vision began to blur as his surroundings swirled into darkness

_It was, just a dream _But no matter how much he reassured himself, he couldn't let it go.

!

"Well my boy, it's about time you woke up" The headmaster of Yokai academy was sat next to the bed, his ever present hood obscuring his face, only allowing his eyes and smile to shine through. It was quite unnerving for Nero; the Headmaster to be visiting him personally, and the fact his face was shrouded.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here" His voice was calm and collected "Firstly, I was a bit concerned that two of my new freshman students managed to end up in the hospital wing on the first day of school, and secondly there's a more personal concern I wish to discuss with you, concerning what occurred between you, Mr. Saizou, and Ms. Akashiya"

Nero physically perked up at the mention of the last name, "Where's Moka? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" The panic evident in Nero's eyes and voice

"Calm down dear boy, Moka is quite alright, I dare say if it wasn't for her timely transformation, you might never have made it to the hospital wing" He allowed himself a little chuckle, "It is also by her hand that Saizou became the second student to require medical attention today. Some might say she was a little... unforgiving in her justice" He allowed his chuckle to ring out into the awkward silence. Upon spotting the worried look creep onto Nero's face. "It's okay, no disciplinary action will be taken against her, her actions were in self defense, and defense of another, she was fully justified in what she did."

He allowed the relief to spread through Nero before he continued "And from the tale Ms. Akashiya told me, I'd have been more worried if you didn't wear yourself out when you did, it's never good to have the start of the school year marred by the death of a student"

"Why?" The panic returned to his voice "What happened?"

The headmaster let out a small chuckle, which did little to settle Nero's nerves "You really don't remember do you?" Nero shook his head in response "Well boy, during the conflict, it would appear that you unleashed your true form in order to protect Ms Akashiya"

"What true form, I'm not a monster, I'm a human!" _Oh shit, what have I just said?_

"Believe me when I say, that although you've spent your life up to this point believing you're human, that is simply not the case. The aura I felt emanating from you when I found you, it was quite remarkable, definitely not human, and in fact, I'm unsure of what you are, but I feel that I have felt the same presence before, when and where I cannot place, but I am sure it will come to me in time"

"But how can this be, my parents are human, how can I be monster" He held his face in his hands, struggling to come to grips with what was happening

"Tell me boy, How much do you know about your father?" a sadistic grin spread across the man's face as Nero raised his head, a look of shock encompassed his features "Yes.. I know of your… situation, although I do not know who your father is. But I may be able to help. That is why I have come to you with a request. I ask for your permission, for me to take a sample of your blood so that I may analyze it?" Nero looked unsure at this question "Haven't you always wanted to know who your father was?" Nero thought about the headmaster's offer, a chance to finally find out about his, a man who for all his life was just a name without a face. Did he really want to know?

"Yes headmaster, you have my permission" The grin on the headmasters face only widened, as he turned to a tray on the desk beside him, and turned back to Nero with a tourniquet and a syringe "Could you hold out your right arm for me please" It was as he moved his arm that Nero first noticed it was wrapped In bandages, held in a sling, but what really unsettled him was the blue glow which seemed to be emanating from his arm

_What the fuck is this? Is this what the headmaster was talking about?_

The headmaster seemed nonplussed by the blue glow; he took Nero's arm, "You're quite lucky boy, to have come out of this with only a fracture" taking great care in how he handled it. He rolled up his sleeve and applied the tourniquet a couple of inches above his elbow. When the vein became visible, the headmaster plunged the needle in, with years of practice and experience, removed the syringe full, and no bloodshed from Nero's arm.

"Thank you boy, It may take me a couple of days, but I'll be back to you with my findings" He stood up and made his way to leave, but Nero stopped him

"Sir, there's just one more thing I'd like to ask you about"

"Of course my boy, what is it" The headmaster sat back down into his seat

"Well, sir there's actually two things, the first is that before I blacked out, I heard a voice"

"Really, and what did it say"

"It said 'Power. Give me more power'" The headmaster's face drained of color when he heard this, he was thankful that his hood hid his face from the boy

"W-what w-was th-the other thing" He desperately tried to regain his composure, still reeling from the revelation the boy had unwittingly made. _It couldn't be. But I have only heard those words uttered by one other. Could it be that the boy is connected to him in some way?_

"Well, just before I woke up I had this dream, there was a man standing with his back to me, in front of a fireplace. He asked me if I could 'hear the cry of a soul' and then he asked me what my soul was saying' and I woke up before I could answer him"

"I think, that for the moment it would be best if you paid no heed to these dreams, it sounds like some delusional vision brought on from your exhaustion. As for the voice you heard, I'd reckon it was your other side speaking to you, relishing in its chance to be free after being confined for 16 years"

"But sir…"

"No more questions Nero, you need to get your rest" The headmaster promptly stood up and left, not giving Nero chance to protest against his actions.

_I know he said that everything's fine, but why do I feel that things are only going to get worse from here on, he seemed almost, scared when I mentioned the voice_

!

Nero had been stuck in the Hospital wing for 2 days now, to be honest, he only ever expected to get one visitor, the only friend he had made at this school for monsters. But he was sat in total surprise as he had awoken to another girl sat beside him.

"Oh Nero! You're awake, you had me so worried" A bright yellow blob with blue at the top was hovering over Nero

His vision was beginning to gain some focus, as he could make out the blob was a person, and judging by the voice female. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

_I don't recognize her voice, but if a girl's worried about my health, who am I to complain _

"It's me Kurumu, I sit one across and back from you in Ms. Nekonome's class" Almost sounding hurt as she said it, a small pout appearing on her lips

Nero strained his memory for the first day in class; he could vaguely remember a girl with blue hair who sat near him. His vision had now returned to normal, and was able to get a good look at the girl. She had shoulder length blue hair violet eyes, and a really cute face. He hesitantly moved his eyes down, and almost slipped back into unconsciousness from what he saw; barely contained in a tight yellow sweater, were the biggest breasts he had ever seen.

_Did I die and go heaven, those are amazing. I wonder if they're real. _He lay there staring at the girl's chest, mouth slightly ajar, completely oblivious to the outside world. Kurumu let out a giggle as she noticed where his attention was focused.

"You can touch them if you want" A slight blush tingeing her face

"Huh, What!" Nero suddenly remembered where he was and what was happening, a blushing spreading on his face

"I said you can touch them, there's no need to be shy" she giggled again

"But…I…um... I've only just met you, isn't it a bit sudden for things like that?"

A flash of impatience crossed Kurumu's face, she grabbed Nero's left hand and brought it to her chest "Oooooh Nero", the blush on her face growing deeper

"AHH! What are you doing?" He was desperately trying to hide his increasing blush, as well as his other bodily reactions to his situation

"What does it look like?" She left the question hanging as she seductively crawled up onto the bed and buried Nero's face into her chest as she straddled his waist _Ohhh, what's this I've found_

"Hey what's the….umm" His words lay wasted as he was sweetly suffocated _Ahh! Now I can die happy_

"Please Nero, let me be yours" She lifted herself from Nero's face, "Look in my eyes" Nero lifted his own in obedience, and looked into the beautiful purple orbs looking back at him

_Ahh, he looks so cute, I'm almost envious that Moka was able to get to him first, but I'm doing this to show she's not the most attractive girl at school. I won't lose to her. I think it's time to use my charm. _A violet pulse radiated from her eyes as she used her charm on Nero

_Okay, what's happening to me, why can't move away… from this beautiful girl, who I'll do anything for. Where the hell did that come from, what is she doing to me?_

"You know, you'll be the first person I've done this with" A shy smile crept on to her face

"Wait, what do you mean?"

She didn't answer as she slowly lowered her face to his, their lips inching ever so close.

_**Come on boy, are you really this weak?**_

"I'm sorry" In that moment Nero managed to gain some control of body, he shot forward, moving his head past Kurumu's and holding her in a tight embrace

"What?" A look of disbelief plastered her face _How did he manage to break my charm_

"I-I'm sorry, I just…. Can't do this" He fought to get the words out of his mouth

"Why? Why don't you like me?" tears had begun to form in her violet eyes

"No, no, no" he ushered in a reassuring tone "It's not that I don't like you, it's just... It's just…"

"It's because of that Moka isn't it" her sadness was beginning to be fueled by anger "All I wanted was to find my destined one, a boy who stood out from the others. I had my plans, I knew how was going to find him. But that Moka came along, and no boy will look twice at me, is she really that special? Well, IS SHE!"

Nero was left speechless from her outburst, but before he could begin to formulate an answer, she carried on, pushing herself away from him

"That's why I went after you, the only boy she pays attention to. Just to show her that I'm better than her, that I can get anyone I want. But even you had to make it difficult; you were able to resist my charm" She began to shake before him, knelt on the hospital bed "I did e-embarrassing things for you"

"Wait! What are you…?" Nero let his question drop, as he could clearly see what was happening, she was transforming. _Shit! Shit, what do I do? Where should I go" _In a snap decision he leapt out of the hospital bed, not noticing the intense blue glow emanating from under the cast, he made his way to door _Fuck, it's locked, _He stood there still frantically shaking the door in the vague hopes of it opening

"It's no use, there's no escape for you now" A grin forming at the corners of her mouth, as she stalked towards Nero.

_**Must I do everything for you boy? **__That voice again, who are you? __**Now is not the time boy, you need to stop this. **_As the voice finished his arm began to glow violently

He looked over at Kurumu, she'd sprouted a set of purple wings and a tail, and her fingernails had extended and now resembled claws. "Why?" the one question Nero could never answer, because he didn't know why either.

"NERO!", a third voice, completely unexpected, but welcomed all the same by Nero, had entered the fray, smashing open the door as she came through, the pulsating arm forgotten as it faded away to darkness

"YOU BITCH, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!" Kurumu screamed at Moka, she charged at the pink-haired vampire, but was caught off guard as she was hit, and sent flying out of the window. Moka turned to Nero.

"Nero, are you okay?" A look of compassion on her face

"I am now" Was all Nero could think of responding, feeling quite put down with how pathetic he sounded. _Why do I have to get saved by a girl _But they were quickly broken from their revelry as a high-pitched scream alerted them to the return of Kurumu.

"I won't lose to you!" She screeched as she swept into the room, grabbing Nero round the waist with her tail, and setting off out the window again

"Moka, HELP!" In a moment of panic, Moka did the only thing she could think of, she leapt after Nero and grabbed hold as he was dragged out of the window, refusing to let go.

Kurumu was struggling to hold on to the combined weight of Nero and Moka; her flying became more erratic as she struggled to keep airborne. She eventually gave up and dropped both of them into the forest.

"FFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!" Nero lay on the forest floor cradling his right arm, now even more broken than before, he looked down to see what looked like a splintered stick, poking through his bandaged sling, which was increasingly becoming stained with his blood. _If it wasn't broken before, it's definitely broken now. Whoa, Déjà-vu _He continued rolling on the ground, trying to bare the pain.

"Nero" A panicked voice cried out

"Moka" He responded weakly, his head beginning to feel light

"Nero, are you…." She stopped suddenly as she was making her way towards him, her nostrils flared slightly as she sniffed the air

"M-moka, w-what's wrong?" She knelt down besides Nero, her fangs protruding from her mouth as she lowered her head to his arm

"Oh Nero, you're blood..." Before she could finish, she started lapping at his blood soaked sling, savoring the sweet taste of his blood "It just tastes so good. I think I might be addicted"

"AHHH Moka! What are you doing!" Nero screamed, his shocked response seemed to bring Moka back to her senses, pink tinge adorned her cheeks as she realized what she was doing

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nero, I just caught your scent, and I… oh god, I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you"

"No, no, it's okay, you can't help what you are" He forced a smile onto his face, but was quickly replaced with a look of fear and concern "Umm, what happened to Kurumu?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE" She swooped down and went to tackle Moka. As she grabbed hold of her, Nero reached out with his left hand in a vain attempt to stop her from being taken. He heard a clink, as the object he grabbed hold of was ripped from its place as Moka was taken. Nero looked in his hand to find the Rosario in his hand, Moka's words from earlier echoed in his mind _'Rosaries are used to seal a vampire's power. My true vampire self is hidden, when I take it off, I become a really scary Vampire'_  
_OH FUCK_

Unlike last time, Nero was now fully conscious to witness the full transformation of Moka. Only now could he register the sudden drop in temperature, notice the way the sky seemed to darken with a purple hue. Now he could see the 'real' Moka. Kurumu, who also noticed the atmospheric changes, had dropped Moka, and was now hovering a distance away from her, looking on in terror. Moka's hair bleached white, and her eyes became the color of blood.

"**How dare you touch me" **Her movement was so fast, Nero couldn't see her move, one moment she was crouched on the floor, the next she was fully standing, stood behind Kurumu. **"Know your place" **She grabbed the succubus by the tail, and swung her around, unrelenting, slowly increasing the speed of the rotations. She finally let go, allowing Kurumu to release a scream of surprise as she hurtled into a tree backwards, the wind knocked out of her as she connected. She slowly slumped to the trees base, staring at Moka with a look of abject horror.

"S-s-s-so its tr-tr-true? Y-y-you're a-a v-vampire?" each word escaped her lips in the upmost struggle, her breathing ragged. "Is this how you get your kicks, by destroying those weaker than you" Her voice rapidly gaining an air of defiance

"**Hmmph. You still haven't learnt you're lesson, perhaps when I tear off your wings and tail, you'll finally understand"**

"N-no, p-please don't!" She curled up at the base of the tree, retracting her wings, sobbing as she continued "Please, I'm s-sorry." But the inner Moka paid no heed to the Succubus's pleas for mercy

"**It's too late for that now" **She made her way to Kurumu, with every intention of following through with her threat. But she stopped, truly surprised at what was happening. Nero had somehow recovered enough to stand, and was now stood in front of the succubus, arm outstretched with the Rosario in hand, blocking Inner Moka's path.

"**What do you think you are doing?"**

"I can't let you hurt her"

"**Why would you protect her, she tried to rape and kill you"**

"No Moka, she was angry and upset, she lost control of her emotions, and I forgive her. She never wanted to hurt me, she just wanted to someone to care for her" Moka looked on at Nero, dumbfounded. Kurumu sat and watched, as Nero defended her _Why? Why does he risk his own life to protect me? Could it be that he does care about me. _Her eyes began to glisten as tears of joy welled up inside her.  
"That is why I cannot let you hurt her, I don't care if you're in your true form. If you want to hurt her, you'll have to hurt me as well, and know you don't want to do that" He smirked at his own quick thinking, and then began to pray that she would take heed of his words.

"**Hmm, It's a good thing the 'other me' likes you, otherwise I would seriously consider it" **She walked up Nero and moved face close to the side of his head and whispered seductively into his ear **"And know that I only keep you around for your delicious blood" **She snatched the Rosario from his grasp and reattached it to her necklace

!

The headmaster sat alone in his office. He'd just finished the tests on Nero's blood sample, and was quite surprised to discover what they heralded. _Of course, I should have seen it before with his arm, there's no other possible explanation. How else could he be in possession of such power? This could prove to be quite problematic. I just hope he can learn to control this before it consumes him. Maybe I should call in some outside help on this matter. In fact, I know just the man to call; I hope he still remembers the debt he owes me._ The sardonic smirk returned to the headmaster's lips as he picked up the phone. But his smile was quickly replaced with a frown as he quickly realized one flaw with his current course of action _Dammit, I don't know his number_

"Ruby!" He called out to his assistant "Could you get me the phonebook please" He paused for a second "And could you bring me a cup of tea….. And maybe a light snack. Thank You"

**A/N – Who will the headmaster be calling? What is the significance of Nero's Dream? What is the voice inside Nero's head? When will we see Yamato? All these questions and more MIGHT be answered in the next chapter.**

**The headmaster, I like to picture him as being similar to Albus Dumbledore, just darker and more morally ambiguous, but he always has his student's, and the school's, best interests at heart, it's just how he goes about sorting things out which leaves him at odds with people. Anyways, you lot could probably guess who the guy in the dream was. DMC fans don't worry, it seems Rosario heavy at the moment, but there should be more DMC elements brought into the next chapter.**


	3. Ch3 'Lover's' Quarrel, Friends & Arrival

**A/N – Sorry for being awhile, but Chemistry Coursework killed me. Now it's out of the way, i now have a week of freedom before my exams start. So i decided to finish this chapter, Again thanks for your reviews and constructive criticism's, i have now changed thoughts to italics with ' ' around them, due a request. I won't be going back and changing previous chapters though. I'll be able to get some work done on the next chapter during my exams, but don't expect an update till like the first week of July. Sorry .**

"Speech" '_thoughts'_ **Demon Voice/Nero Transformed **_**Demon Thoughts**_**Inner Moka**___Letters/Signs/Notices/Lyrics etc_

The setting sun cast low, orange rays of light into the office from the ornate windows, the shadows slowly gaining dominance over the slowly dwindling light. Still illuminated were the half-empty pizza boxes strewn across the rug, dried cheese hanging over the edges. Another mountain of pizza boxes stood stacked by the desk, the only part of this establishment which made it look like a business. The back wall of the room was host to all manner of weapons, ranging from shotguns to gauntlets, with a double centerpiece of two swords. The larger of the two swords, was a crescent shaped blade, imbued with what seemed to be a large organic mass, and a pulsating red orb. The smaller of the two swords, although not far from the latter, looked relatively normal. It consisted of a long metal blade with slight indentations near the end. What really set this blade apart was the hilt, consisting of a demonic ribcage and skull inset with glowing red eyes. To the far left of the 'office', in the 'music room' was a set of stairs leading to an unseen room. At the far right, amongst the guitar amps, lying down on the sofa was the proprietor of the establishment. His medium-length white hair obscured his eyes and most of his face as he slept, his long red coat trailing on the floor, a purple guitar precariously resting atop his torso.

This peace was short lived as the shrill tone of the phone interrupted the twilight calm of the office. The man let out a groan as he rolled over in his sleep trying to block out the intruding sounds, the guitar edging ever closer to the edge. The phone however was relentless in its torment, causing the man to shift even more violently, effectively knocking the guitar to the floor. As it struck, a thunderous roar of noise erupted from the guitar amps, causing the red-coated man to bolt upright.

"What the fuck!" He reached for his pistols, looking around for the disturbance, completely forgetting the ringing phone. He spotted the purple guitar on the floor; he pieced 2 and 2 together, realizing what must have happened. Dropping his guard, he sheathed his two pistols and assumed a sitting position on the sofa. By now the phone had stopped ringing.

"Nevan" He spoke to the guitar "What are you doing out of your case?" Now any normal person who happened to stumble upon this scene would think the aforementioned man was crazy. However, when you discover that the man in question is the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante; things begin to make more sense. However, the whole talking to the guitar, you'd have to know where he got most his weapons from to understand that. Most of his weapons were made from the souls of Demons he'd defeated in his times as a Devil hunter.  
The guitar lay motionless; it then began to rock, as bat-like shadows erupted around the instrument. They eventually receded to reveal the form of an extremely beautiful woman, her skin held a slight pale-green tinge, and her long red hair hung down her back and around her face, falling down to conceal her breasts. The bat shadows also did a decent job of conveniently censoring other areas from Dante's perverted, prying eyes.

Nevan looked up to Dante, her eyes gleaming with a hint of sadness, a cute pout forming on her lips "Oh Dante" she started, sounding very upset "I was getting sooooo lonely. You keep me locked in that case, and I'm forced to watch you play with those other instruments" She almost spat the last word, while somehow still retaining her pleading tone, she slowly walked towards, adding an extra swing to her hips.  
"It's been sooooo long. How I yearn for your touch," She reached towards him, and ran her fingers through his hair slowly "your magic fingers. Those sounds you get me to make," Her face contorted in pleasure, while she relieved the moments in her head "of which only you are capable" Her demeanor quickly changed to one of annoyance as she pulled herself away, flicking strand of hair behind her ear "But it seems like you don't want me anymore." She huffed "If that's the case, I'll go find that guitarist from that band you always listen to, from the sounds of it he has plenty stamina and skill to keep me satisfied" She made as if to walk away.

'_Oh fuck, this isn't good. Can't just let her walk away like that. I don't fancy having to answer for the damage she'll cause. Quick Dante, use your irresistible charm to stop her from going'___Thinking quickly on his feet, Dante grabbed her arm, and pulled her around, he lifted a hand to caress her face "How could I not want you, your perfect. I only play those other instruments so I can practice for you, so that each time I play you. It's perfect, it's special and I don't make mistakes" _'Smooth Dante, Smooth' _He commented to himself, inwardly smiling.  
She melted under his gaze and words, he knew just how to get to her, but she wasn't going to let him win so easily.

"But how come you never take me with you on your missions?" The pout was returning to her lips

'_Hmm, she brings up a good point. Why don't I use her more for missions? I've never really thought about that, better think up of summat good'___"Because, because I never want to see you get hurt, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. That's why I leave you here, so that I know you're safe" _'Nice!'___

"Oh Dante…" She moved her lips closer to his, just as she was about to kiss him. '_Uh oh, this is getting bad, I need some sort conveniently placed distraction'_*RING**RING*_'Ahh, the phone. Thank you god, or would that be a devil.'_ Nevan almost felt like destroying that infernal machine as Dante pulled away from her. He then looked back towards her.

"I'll be back in minute, I need to get this" He looked thoughtful for a moment than looked back to Nevan "If this is a mission, why don't I bring you along with me? Hmm" He gazed lovingly into her eyes. Without waiting for a response he gave her quick kiss on her forehead and headed for the phone. '_What the hell is up with her, she's been a lot more… forward recently. Could it be that…? Nah, it couldn't be. I'll have to talk to her about this'_

Nevan was left to sit on the sofa, waiting for Dante's return. She looked round and spotted the other guitars '_NANANANA He likes me more than you, you cheap, Korean made pieces of shit.' _An evil smirk crossed her lips as she thought of the perfect plan '_Oh revenge is like a sweet melody…'_ She hummed to herself as she set about her work

-Meanwhile with Dante-

"Hello, This is Devil May Cry, killing demons is our business, and business is good" '_Yeah, very original Dante, I'm surprised Mustaine isn't kicking my door down for copyright. Heheheh'_

"Ah, Dante my boy, it's been a long time." Dante face palmed as he recognized the voice on the other end of the line '_Oh god….' _"Were you busy? It's just that it's taken you a while to answer the phone"

"Oh no, it was just some…. Guitar problems." He listened out for Nevan, although not really paying attention, taking note of the eerie silence. '_What is she up to?' _"So, Headmaster, to what do I owe this pleasure. Surely this isn't a social call"

"Oh please boy, there's no need to call me headmaster anymore, you haven't been here for nearly fifteen years"

"How does old man or gramps sound? I don't feel comfortable been on first name terms with old men"

The headmaster let out an exasperated sigh "Headmaster is fine" he responded in a defeated tone

"Anyway, why are you calling? Do you have job for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Dante swore he could hear the grin down the phone "But, it's not like any job your used to"

"Is that so? Just what makes this job so different?"

"And where's the funs in telling you that? I'd much rather show you. It would be easier. Besides, you could say that this job is… personal"

"What do you mean by that?"

The headmaster cackled down the phone line "All in due time Dante. All in due time. Your transport to the school has already been arranged. It will be there to pick you up in an hour" *CLICK* '_Damn I didn't get to arrange the payment. Well, I guess that can wait til I get there. I better go tell Nevan we've got mission, maybe now she'll shut up and stop being a nuisance.'_

"Hey Nevan, get yourself packed we got a….." Dante stared in horror at the carnage in front of him.

"My….My…My Guitars" A tear ran down his cheek, his guitars lay splintered across the music room, necks cleanly snapped, and a couple looked like they were burnt. He saw Nevan with a mischievous glint in her eye, guitar in hand raised as if she was about to smash it. "Now you'll have to play me and only me" She stated triumphantly, a smug grin plastered her face. Dante broke down in tears for his fallen instruments, vowing to avenge their destruction as Nevan brought the final guitar down with a smash, laughing manically as she did it.  
Upon noticing Dante's pain, Nevan ran over to him, in the hopes of consoling him. He was curled up in the fetal position, gently rocking as he muttered to himself. He seemed oblivious to Nevan, allowing her to make the mistake of dropping her guard, giving Dante the opening he needed. He lunged and grabbed her by her throat, and held her up.

"Oooh Dante, What are you gonna do to me?" Her voice becoming seductive, she brushed her dangling leg against the inside of his

An evil look crossed Dante's eyes "You really don't want to know"

-5 minutes later—

"Nooooo! Noooooo! Please I'll do anything, please anything but this"

"Aww come on, I've only just started. If you relax, you might actually enjoy it" He struck her, and began to move in the familiar patterns

"Oh god no, it's awful. It's so, it's so..." she struggled to the words to describe her torture

"What's wrong, don't you like it"

"Please…" She begged

"Ok fine," He set down the guitar form of Nevan which promptly transformed into her natural form. Now you're probably wondering how Nevan was able to communicate with Dante while in her guitar form. Well, while in this form Nevan is able to open up a temporary mental link with her user, so she can help to guide them in battle.

"Uuurrgghh" She shuddered, "That was horrible."

"Well, you deserved it"

"Still… that doesn't give you the excuse to do…. That!"

"Hey just be grateful I chose that song, and not stairway to heaven. Now that would've been torture"

"But still, Smoke on the Water is just as bad"

"Ok Ok. But shut up and listen. I've got a mission and I guess that'll you'll be coming along with me…"

She almost squealed in excitement at the thought of being used in combat by Dante

"…We now have about 45 minutes to get ready for our ride. Go and get yourself packed. And if you're a good girl, and you behave yourself on this mission… I'll play you until a string snaps" With that, Nevan ran off to god-only-knows-where to get herself ready, a blush predominant on her face at the sheer thought of the reward her master had promised her.

'_Oh snap, I better leave a note for Lady and Trish, they'll be pissed if they find I'm missing'_ He hastily grabbed for a pen on his desk, and with the noticeable lack of paper, he ripped the lid off one of the pizza boxes, and left his message to the girls explaining the situation. Now fully confident that he had done all he could to avoid an ass-kicking, he contemplated on his rather rash decision to let Nevan tag-along. '_Well it shouldn't be too bad, as long as she does as she's told. I'd hate to think what'd happen if she got loose on the male population of the school.' _He let out a chuckle '_That damn crazy succubus will be the death of me someday, but then again she does have a nice set of t…'_

'_You are aware that I just heard all of that '_

'_I'm guessing that the link is still open'_

She appeared in front of him, hands crackling with electricity '_Damn straight'_

'_Oh Fuck'_ and alas, Dante received an ass-kicking after all.

'_Let's see, where do I begin to explain my crazy life so far. So, it turns out I'm not entirely human. I mean come on, the big fucking demonic arm is a bit of a giveaway, but unfortunately I don't know how much of me is human, or how much of me is a monster, or what that monster part is. Thankfully the arm's not always visible, so at least I can look normal when I need to. I'm now best friends with a pink-haired, bi-polar vampire who loves to suck my blood as a morning snack, and I've just a acquired a 'fan-girl' in the form of a blue-haired succubus who happens to be the hottest girl in school. However in the process of acquiring said fan-girl, my already fractured arm was made so much worse, I mean in the sense that the bone has now broken the skin. So now my arm is in a solid cast while it heals. (BTW the broken arm is the one that can turn demonic). Needless to say my life would be bliss, if not for the jealous of eyes of every male (and some females) of the student populace. So here begins my first 'normal' day at Yokai Academy…. Yeah right'_

The alarm rang its shrill tune in the quiet dorm, abruptly ending the dreaming of its occupant as he groggily reached out to silence the infernal machine, missing the off button about 8 times before giving up and throwing the alarm across the room, effectively silencing it. He rolled over, relishing the silence once more, but was short-lived as intense pain shot through his arm, causing to wildly throw his body in the other direction, earning himself a one-way ticket to the floor. '_Owww, at least I didn't hit my arm again. Might as well get up now. '_

The rest of the morning seemed to go without a hitch for Nero, that was until about half-way to the academy from the dorms.

"NERO" The girl shouted '_Jesus Christ, how can anyone be that energetic on a morning'_ Said girl then proceeded to embrace Nero in a rather forceful, and intimate hug, which emphasized on bringing his face into her breasts. When Nero managed to escape his heavenly prison and regain his breath, he spoke to her "Kurumu, this has to stop" in a tone not unlike the one a parent would use to scold a child, "Please, I appreciate that this is you're.. 'special' way of showing your affection, but please could you stop doing it. I fear that one of these days I'll suffocate". Thankfully, before Kurumu could express her special form of apology, Nero was saved from molestation by the arrival of a certain pinkette.

"Good morning Nero"

"Ahhh, Good morning Moka" finally having a valid reason to pry himself from the succubus's clutches, causing Kurumu to pout.

Moka, noticing the pout, "Oh sorry, was I interrupting something"

"NO!" "YES!" They both shouted, followed by blushes adorning both their faces as this happened. Moka started giggling to herself at this display of embarrassment, '_Oh, I'm going to have fun teasing them'. _All in all, tensions between the two had settled since the attempted rape of Nero, and killing of Moka. The vampire and the succubus were well on the way to becoming great friends, like Nero and Moka, and for some reason Kurumu, seemed especially pleased that Nero and Moka were only friends. _'But first, it's time for breakfast'_

"Oh Nero?" She asked in sing-song voice, "I haven't had my breakfast and I'm starving, you wouldn't mind… would you?"

"What are you talking ab-ahhh" Was he managed to get out as the Vampire sunk her fangs into his neck again.

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself, he'll need his energy for later" Kurumu grabbed Moka by the shoulders and forcibly pulled her away from Nero, and proceeded to yet again smother Nero with her breasts, all the while declaring that Nero was her 'Destined One'. '_Well, here we go again, but it can't possibly get much worse'_.

-Scene Break-

The headmaster watched all of this through his crystal ball, Ruby looking over his shoulder at the boy. '_Ooooh, he's cute, I'd love to feel that demonic arm I've heard about touch me in…places. I get shivers just thinking about it' _A blush the only thing betraying her perverted thoughts to the outside world. The headmaster chuckled as he knew exactly what was going through his assistants mind.

"Ruby, could you please keep your thoughts PG please, I don't need scarring for life", Ruby jumped at the headmasters words, and mumbled her apologies as she wrung her hands together and her blush deepened. The headmaster remained ever pensive as he viewed the images before him, he glanced to an old photograph to the side of his desk. The pictured featured his brother and himself, along with a stunning woman with pink hair and three other men. _'Is this really next descendent of your line old friend. Has he been diluted by human heritage, or has it simply made him stronger, like his father before him. All will be clear in due time, but I still wonder, who did father this boy.'_

He noticed the new array of images been shown to him by the crystal ball, "Ruby, could you be dear and gather some refreshments, it appears we have company" He paused for thought " Make sure you bring the cooler and six-pack with you, our guest would greatly appreciate it"

=-=-=Outside The Academy=-=-=

"… You fucking psychopathic, sadistic arsehole. Who the hell taught you to drive that thing?" Dante shouted indignently from the floor of the bus, tangled in the limbs of Nevan

"Heheheh, Just doing my job boy, you did say 'I want this to b e over as quickly as possible' so I provided" He grinned through his cigar "You never said I had to make the journey comfortable, but from the looks of things you didn't need any help"

"Huh, what?" Dante then looked around, his eyes widened as he noticed his predicament "Ahh get off of me you psycho bitch…. And when the hell did you get out of your bag again?"

"Awww but I was just getting comfy" She moaned with a cute pout "Why do you always spoil my fun"

"You still didn't answer my question"

"And I never will, so catch me lover boy" And with that she was out of the bus, tearing her way towards the academy, Dante begrudgingly brought himself up and grabbed his luggage and left the bus after her.

"Have fun sonny boy, don't do anything I wouldn't do" The bus driver added with a chuckle

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is DANTE" He spun round at the bus driver, to find the bus had vanished, and in its place, a box of pizza. _'You win this time bus driver' _He grabbed the pizza and made his way to the academy.

A/N – Just to clarify – I will be going towards a harem ending, but in way I feel it should progress, not them all suddenly declaring love, and jumping in the sack.

"


	4. Ch4 Molestation, Mayhem & Predatory Gaze

The exorcist purveyed the current monster in front of him, a tall red being dressed in white coat, grey slacks, and with sandals on his feet. This was new applicant for position of school doctor. He was a Decapodian, in layman's terms, a Lobster-man. In all honesty the man seemed overly-qualified, as he had both a medical degree, and a butcher's degree, but his competence was in question. Unfortunatley he was the only applicant for the job, and they desperately needed a doctor among the staff. But his aforementioned competence was what had called this meeting.

"You've been here five hours, and already you've torn up my couch, drawn moustaches on priceless paintings and you filled the pool with brine shrimp"

"Not bad for a city boy eh" he nudged the Exorcist with his elbow. The exorcist sighed, really regretting the choice he was been forced to make.

"Despite your show of incompetence, i'm afraid that i'm going to have to give you job, as we really need a doctor. Welcome to Youkai academy Dr. Zoidberg" The lobster-man snapped his claws excitedly.

"Excellent! Excellent! Now if you'll excuse i'm going to go celebrate, I believe I saw some leftovers in the cafeteria dumpster" With that he scuttled off in his sideway's walk "Woop woop woop woop"

The exorcist brought his palm to forehead, and shook is head slightly. He moved his hand to the intercom. "Ruby, could you send in the next two please"

"Two hours!" The voice bellowed, as its owner ground his teeth violently "You have been here for two hours and already the two of you have…" he held a slight pause as he rescanned the list of offences with his glowing eyes "Caused extensive damage to school facilities which includes, but is not limited to; multiple bullet holes throughout the buildings, extensive structural damage which has led to the swimming pool being deemed as a permanent health hazard, and finally, numerous cases of what is being referred to as 'bleeding ear syndrome'…" The female half of the pair in question allowed herself a small smirk at that. "Of course it goes without saying that there are too many student casualties to count at the moment thanks to you two, but there's also… there's also…" The Exorcist had to do a mental double take at the last item on the list "..There's also a total of 66 students currently scheduled to undergo psychiatric counselling from molestation" The shock was evident on his face.

"Oh phooey" the woman pouted "if only I'd gotten three more" The Exorcist face-palmed "But nevertheless, not bad for a city girl, what did you think Dante?" The red coated demon jolted at the sudden attention.

"Me?" He asked "I'm still reeling from the number you pulled on the big guy"

"Oh I remember him…" She looked in the distance, almost wistfully "He was sooooo sensitive. And tiny, I almost couldn't see it" She fell into a fit of girlish giggles which had been slowly fighting their way out.

"I assume that you're talking about Saizou Komiya, well thanks to you that young man is currently bedridden in a pleasure-induced coma"

The leanashe adorned a mock pout "Awww, couldn't the big guy handle little ol' me, he seemed so strong and confident, all I did was stroke his leg"

Dante mulled this information over for a moment "Hang on, if all you did was touch his leg, then how did you know he's 'tiny'" holding up quotation fingers to add emphasis to the last word.

A wicked smirk curled at the leanashe's lips as she purred seductively "That's for me to know and you to find out lover boy"

"AHEM!" The two redirected their attention back to the Exorcist "You know I'd hate to interrupt this revelry, but it seems we've seriously gone off topic"

"What do you mean off topic, you were the one who brought up molestation' Nevan rebutted, the Exorcist simply ignored her.

"By off topic, I meant that we need to focus on the matters at hand, specifically, Why I called you here? And what you're going to do to repay the school for the damages you've incurred" He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the expressions of shock and dread on their faces. "Tell me you two, how do you feel about Physical Education?"

They both gulped, their thought's identical 'Oh fuck'

To say the day for Nero so far was normal was.. well it was a downright lie. It all started with ensuing 2 hour debacle of chaos that had engulfed the academy. Students disappeared, damage was wrought between bullet holes and sheer blunt force impact, and several female student's swore that they had been groped by a 'red-blur'. But eventually, things had finally calmed, but with the perpetrators still unaccounted for, the only thing for certain was that many of the schools extra-curricular facilities were now out-of-bounds due to been deemed 'unsafe' or 'under reconstruction' and in one case 'FUBAR'. It had also been announced that several of the school clubs would be unable to operate for at least a month while all the damage is repaired, so clubs like the swim club were unavailable at the moment.

Nero also became aware of the fact he was the only remaining male member of his class, and due to this significant decrease in eye candy, he became the recipient of some rather predatory looks from some of the female students. One girl in particular with blood-red hair, eyed him up with her pink eyes, and went to lick her lips seductively, revealing a tongue that was inhumanely long and prehensile, giving a wink as she did. Nero had to stifle a near choking fit and blush while he tried to figure out whether he should be disgusted or turned on. Unfortunately his body decided it was the latter, and was left with a rather uncomfortable 'problem' while enduring the gazes and giggles of the many other female monsters, he buried his head in his arms, then attempted to block it out, but the giggles still prevailed. He was suddenly hit by an epiphany, 'Hang on, where are my headphones' He ducked down and rummaged through his bag, gaining the piqued interest of the his many admirers who wondered what he could be looking for. They were instantly disappointed as he pulled out a set of headphones and proceeded to block out all sound.

Class couldn't have been over soon enough for Nero, he was beginning to feel like a piece of meat with all the girls staring at him hungrily, he was honestly surprised that none of the girls tried to jump him then and there. But he was greeted by a pleasant softness enveloping his head, that in any other circumstances, shouldn't have been so intimately familiar with.

"Kurumu.. uh.. c-can't breathe... vision fading... bright light..."

"Ah Nero! Are you okay I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't be mad" She looked almost on he verge of tears. Nero slowly regained his gift of sight to find teary-eyed succubus looking at him, concern clearly visible on her face, which was quickly obscured as she buried her face against his chest.

"It's okay Kurumu, you didn't hurt me" Looking for the best possible way to sedate the emotional succubus in his arms, he did the first thing that came to mind. He stroked the girls hair as a comforting gesture, then brought his hand down to lift her head up by her chin "Besides, you're my friend. How I could ever stay angry with you?" He missed the look of disappointment cross the succubus' face, as she believed she'd misread his actions towards her. "Come on, lets go get some lunch" He then looked up to find Moka trying not to look like she was just looking at him, "You can come as well Moka" She jumped at the unexpected invitation,

"I'd love to Nero, besides, I feel like having my dessert early today" She started stalking towards him, a mischievous glint in her eye. Nero released his hold on Kurumu, and began to back away, raising his cast in a feeble defence.

"Uh Moka.." He asked nervously, "What. What are you doing?"

"Oh me?" She said innocently, "I'm just helping myself to dessert"

"And um... what would that be?"

"You" She pounced on him as he'd being backed into a corner, unable to escape her grasp as her fangs pierced his flesh and she let out a pleasured moan. She shuddered as she released her 'meal' and licked her lips seductively "Mmmm... delicious"

"Moka why do you always have to suck his blood" Screamed the scandalised succubus

'And so it begins again, just when I thought I could have a relatively calm day'

Unbeknownst to the quarrelling teens, their exchange had been witnessed by another through the classroom window. 'So, it looks like I'll have a bit of competition for him. Then again, it would be no fun if there was no resistance. If push comes to shove I'd be more than willing to share him. Especially if the rumours about him are true' And with that, the spectator left in flourish of red hair.

**A/N – I'm back finally. Sorry about the wait, I had exams and then got a case of writers block, and have only just got my muse back, as I was hit with sudden inspiration. The chaos continues with Dante and Nevan, and I've introduced a new OC. (The girl with red hair and the tongue) Bonus points to whoever can guess what monster she is, and which character's daughter she is. Also the thing about having 'Ruby' as an assistant before they meet her will be explained, I got struck by idea and I'll just say that the 'Ruby' previously seen, isn't the masochistic Ruby we all know and love. I also feel that Outer Moka is getting OOC with her forwardness. should I keep this up? I'd like to know what my (few) faithful readers think.  
I also brought in Dr. Zoidberg from futurama, who inspired the conversation between The exorcist and Dante and Nevan.  
As for Nevan, and calling her a Leanashe, I actually did some research, and that's what a cross between a vampire and a succubus is called, so she'll be referred to as that, but dante will insist on calling her a succubus, for reasons i'll reveal next chapter.  
Plus- as for updating, i'm gonna switch to more updates but with less content, cos i'm struggling to fill up one chapter with**

**Don't expect another update till September cos I'm on holiday the first two weeks of august, then the third week I'm doing overtime at work, and the last week is Leeds Music Festival. Sorry (Though I could manage to sneak one in before the 5****th**** of August)**


	5. Ch5 Dreams, Ambush, SURPRISE!

"...And so, with the help of the Demon Lord Sparda, The Exorcist was able to create a sealed barrier for the school, which hid it from the Humans. The seal itself was said to have been created from one of Sparda's swords. Of course, that was over 500 years ago. Nowadays, the barrier is maintained by a holy rosary, so the sword is no longer required for the barrier. Rumour has it, that the very sword is hidden in the Sparda Memorial in the school courtyard. Of course extensive research has gone into looking for where the sword is, but to this date, it has never been found. It was said by Sparda himself that 'When one of noble heritage finds themselves in need of aide, simply ask, and thine sword shall present itsel...'"

A loud snore permeated through the classroom, effectively interrupting the teacher. Said teacher, raised his head and readjusted his glasses, intent on finding the source of his interruption. He quickly found the culprit sitting in the back corner of the classroom, his mop of white hair obscuring his eyes. He seemed to be quietly mumbling to himself. Livid that a student had the audacity to sleep during his class, he rose from his desk and made his way over to Nero while the rest of the class watched in bated breath to see what would befall their unfortunate comrade. The teacher reached out and shook Nero's shoulder in attempt to wake him up. This action only caused the aforementioned student turn away from the teacher, unmuffling his voice as he continued to talk in his sleep.

"Are you sure it'll fit? It looks a little tight" The teacher was taken aback by this, while several students found themselves giggling at the many possible connotations of what he just said. The teacher decided to use the time in which the giggling quieted down to recompose himself and went to try and wake Nero up again, only to be stopped short by a second outburst.

"Ahh Ahh, it's stuck! Quick get it out! Get it out!" It was too much for his classmates, and they promptly broke out in hysterics, promptly waking up the poor boy in question. Many of the girls had the decency to blush at his last statement, as many perverted ideas ran through their heads. Nero looked up groggily, having been awoken by the laughter. He glanced around to find his classmates all looking at him.

"Huh, what happened?" He asked dumbly. The teacher groaned and promptly got the young man's attention

"You fell asleep during class Nero." Nero blushed slightly, and looked away, slightly ashamed "It seems you were having a rather explicit dream"

"Huh?"Confusion replaced the boy's previous expression

"You were quite vocal about it. Something about 'it' being tight, and you getting stuck" Realisatio dawned on Nero's face

"Oh that, it was this crazy dream where this woman tricked me into getting my fingers stuck in one of those chinese finger trap thingies" He gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of head with the arm that wasn't still cast-bound. The class laughed at what they assumed was an ill-conceived attempt at bullshitting by Nero

"Oh is that what you call it?" The teacher remarked, enjoying his revenge on the boy that dared to humiliate him

"Well, what else would I call it" Nero responded, feeling rather defensive

"It's just that..." The teacher began, but was cut of by the shrill ringing of the bell. "Okay everyone, class is dismissed, remember to read chapters three and four for homework" The students couldn't have gotten out of the classroom faster. Nero left rather swiftly, hoping to meet up with his friends for lunch, all the while unaware of his newly acquired, red-headed admirer.

Lunch was a rather dull affair, what with many of the male students still stuck in therapy and whatnot, there wasn't the usual chaos that ensued in the lunch line. It was hectic as usual for Nero, as he found himself avoiding being on Moka's menu, and the overenthusiastic gropes.. err grabs of Kurumu. Throughout the daily daily chaos, Nero was yet to notice the lustful gazes he was receiving from a certain redhead, who was currently plotting her own way to sink her claws into him

.

'Mmmm, I sure do hope those rumours true, I really want to know if what my mother told me was true' She continued her solitary musings and fantasies of the white haired boy.

"Okay girls, I see you in class later, I need to go ask the gym department about sword sparring" Not waiting for a reply, Nero left the girls to finish their lunches while he made his way to the gym.

'Good now's my chance, and it's just my luck that I know a shortcut" The red-headed vixen thought to herself as she left the cafeteria to follow him.

Not 10 meters away from the Gym's faculty office, Nero was unexpectedly yanked to the side into the equipment storage room. The room was dark, and he heard a click as the door was locked. Nero's first thoughts were that someone had heard about the fight with Saizou, and was trying to take him out while he was injured, but as a soft, delicate hand began to brush his thigh, his thoughts turned to one thing "Kurumu"

"Guess again" a soft, seductive voice purred into his ear, followed by a gentle lick

"Ah! What the fuck?" He jumped only to find that the person had vanished. Desperately looking around him he heard the faint giggle from a girl, which allowed him to finally focus on the silhouette of his kidnapper.

"You look so cute when you're flustered"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nero shouted, easily losing his composure

"Why isn't it obvious?" She suddenly vanished only to appear behind him again "I know what you are, Human"

"W-what?"

"You heard me human!" Her voice taking on an icy edge and her bright blue eyes reflecting this change "I know what you are. Don't worry though I'm not going to tell anyone..." She allowed a small smirk to play on her face, as her voice seamlessly transitioned back to it's original sultry tones "..that is if you allow me a taste" She licked her lips suggestively

"Huh" came Nero's intelligent reply

"My mother told me that there's nothing quite like the taste of a human male" She slowly dropped in front of him, gently caressing his torso as she got lower "I can't wait to see if she was telling the truth"

**(Lemon doesn't start yet, but things start to get a bit hot + heavy)**

Her hands deftly made their way to Nero's pants, expertly unbuttoning and unzipping the clothing in what seemed to be one fluid motion. She allowed the article to fall, leaving Nero in his shirt and boxers, his member obviously excited by his current predicament. She reached out to stroke the appendage.

"Oooh, you are a big boy aren't you?" She purred, or was it more like a hiss. Nero didn't know as his mind had gone blank from her gentle ministrations to his penis through the cloth of his boxers, ever encouraging the organs growth. She kept this up until his member was at full mast, and straining painfully against the fabric. She removed her hand, in preperation for the main event, the loss of sensations in his groinal region allowed Nero to regain some form of cognitive thought, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back slightly.

"No, I-i shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong" He shook his head as though trying convince himself "I mean, I don't even know you" She looked up at him, a smirk played on her lips.

"Well Nero, My name's Keikou. Now we know eachother, so let's get started" She moved her head back down towards his trapped manhood, with every intent to release it from it's confines, but was stopped again by a strong pair of hands. She looked up at Nero in annoyance at being denied her prize. "I hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to this, but you're proving to be damn resistant" With that, her lower body began to morph. Her legs fused together and elongated into a long serpentine tail, while her upper body remained relatively unchanged as far as Nero could see. While he was distracted by her transformation, Keikou used the opportunity to discreetly slither her tail around Nero, securing his legs and binding his arms so he could no longer interfere.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He struggled against his bindings but to no avail, and eventually remained still in her embrace, seeing his resistance as being futile. See raised herself up so she was eye level with Nero, and moved her face closer to his, bringing her lips to his ear again.

"Relax" She hissed seductively, she trailed her tongue down his jawline, ending at his chin and looking into his eyes. Nero noticed that her blue eyes had changed to a reptilian yellow, with cat-like pupils, and involuntarily shuddered at how sexy it made her look. She moved in and claimed Nero's mouth with her own, easily claiming dominance in their class of tongues, expertly exploring the cavern of his mouth. Nero was completely blown away by the sudden kiss, and found himself melting into her embrace as she did things with her tongue that he didn't think were humanly possible... Oh the irony.

She withdrew from the passionate kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Now that you're a bit more... complacent, I think it's time I moved to the main event" She slowly lowered herself down and hooked her fingers around the hem of his boxers, and with one swift tug brought them down, exposing him to the world.

**LEMON STARTS**

Keikou was promptly presented with Nero's hard member, impressed by the size of the organ, but slightly nervous at the prospect of what she was about to undertake, having never done this to a real penis before. She slowly gave a few experimental licks along Nero's length, causing the boy to shudder at the sensations. Satisfied, she then began to focus her ministrations on his head, earning a sharp intake of breath. She pulled back to look up at him, as looked back down through lidded eyes, her hand gently stroking his dick.

"Mmmm, do you like that?", A grunt/moan was the response from the white haired boy. Confident that he now wouldn't struggle against her, she went back to licking his length while she tentatively unwrapped her tail from around him, freeing his arms. Now somewhat aware of his new found freedom, his arm subconsciously reached out and began to softly stroke her scarlet locks while she continued licking as her own hand gently pumped.

She kept this up for several minute, quietly impressed at the boys stamina, but she couldn't keep doing this for much longer, they had to get to class soon, so she had to end this now. She moved her tongue away from his throbbing member and stopped her pumping. The sudden lack of sensation was enough to gain Nero's attention as she spoke.

"Now, I think it's time I showed you something that no-one else will be able to do"

"W-what do you... ahhhh" He was interrupted as his entire length was surrounded by something warm and wet, that seemed to be wrapped around him. Curious as to what it was he looked down to find one of the most unusual sights in his life. Keikou had extended her tongue to inhuman lengths and had completely wrapped it around his dick, gently pumping with his head sticking out of the end. Nero didn't know how to feel about the situation, he was unsure whether to be disgusted at the sight of this inhuman tongue wrapped around his penis, or to just lose himself in the pleasure brought to him by the red-headed temptress.

"Ahhh" He was shocked to conscious thought thought again as he felt the tip of her tongue start to caress his balls, the pleasure was indescribable and all he could do was caress her crimson locks.

'Oh come on, this is ridiculous, how much longer can he really hold out. I guess i'll have to up this a notch, we really need to get to class' While Nero was distracted by the blowjob, she slowly extended her tongue and and began to gently probe Nero's back door.

Perterbed by the unusual sensations Nero let out a cry "What the hell are you.. Ahhhhh", he stopped as she plunged her tongue into his ass and began to search for his prostate. Through the wiggling of tongue, couldn't cope with these sensations, they just felt wrong to him, it was just something that in his opinion no straight man should ever experience.

"No.. no no Keikou stop this please! Stop it now" Keikou appeared to be in deep concentration, and her brows furrowed to emphasise her annoyance.

'Now where the hell is this..'

"ooohh" Her tongue passed over a slight bump in his passage, causing Nero to once again lose all rational thought from the pleasure.

'jackpot' She continued to work that same spot, feeling Nero's resolve quickly weakening from her tongue assault 'It's only a matter of time now.

Nero's cock began to twitch and bulged slightly, his breathing grew heavier and his hand had a tight grip of her hair "Ahh Keikou... i'm gonna" And with inhuman speed, her tongue was withdrawn and her lips were pursed over his cockhead as he started to cum, she eagerly gulped down his release, making sure to taste it before swallowing.

"Mmmm, that was delicious" She licked her lips seductivly as she looked up at him "I guess my mother was right" She got up from off her knees, and made sure she looked presentable. She looked over at the still shocked Nero as she went for the door, "Be sure to wait a few minutes before you go, w wouldn't want your little girlfriends to get suspicious now would we" All Nero could do was nod dumbly as she left him alone.

(LEMON END)

The next class has started, and Keikou entered with a smug grin on her face just as the bell rang.

"Wonder what she's so happy about?" Kurumu pondered

"Don't know Kurumu, but I know what I need as a pick-me-up" Replied Moka, who was noticeably subdued, and lacked her usual exuberance due to not having her midday blood snack.

Nero staggered into the classroom a few minutes later, his hair slightly ruffled and his shirt untucked, he had a slight stagger in his step, as though he had trouble balancing. He cautiously made his way to his seat, and gingerly sat down. Almost immediately he was bombarded with questions as to why he was late by his two excitable fan-girls. He simply stared ahead, his voice a monotone and barely above a whisper,

"I think.. I think i've just been violated"

**A/N Finally Finished this chapter. Chalk it up to wavering motivation and a lack of drive, but i've done it, and now I can finally include a scene in the next chapter that I've had written since I started the story. Please tell me what you thought of my first lemon, whether it be good or bad, your criticisms will help be become a better writer. And feel free to criticise my crappy attempts at humour, i'm still not happy with the interactions with the teacher, but I can't think of anything else. I may change if It if I get inspiration later on.**

**The inspiration for the lemon came from a Hentai CG set, which possibly came a from a game (IDK), but it involves a 'monster-girl' performing this very special version of oral sex on the guy. If you've seen it, you'll know what monster Keikou is, if not, keep guessing. (By the way, Translate Keikou from japanese to english, you'll get the pun of her name)**


	6. UPDATE!

This is not an update, but a question. I previously expressed disinterest in continuing this story on my Naruto challenge fic, but having re-read this story, my interest has being rekindled, but I feel disappointed with it. I plan on doing a complete overhaul of the story. The question is this. Do you want me to start it as a new story that is with this one remaining unfinished, or do you want me to wipe the chapters of this story and re-upload?

I'm posting this question as I can see benefits in both ideas, and although I'm leaning towards the release of a new story, I fear that fans of this story who still wish to follow it will miss out.

Send suggestions either by review or PM, I apologise for potentially disappointing people with the lack of this being a chapter update.

I am aware that this is technically against the rules, I've seen plenty of authors upload AN chapters, and no one seems to care.


End file.
